Reborn Legends
by Arys
Summary: My first fic. This new life in Hyrule is everything Li dreamed of but a visitor reveals to him and Zelda a horrifying event from his past.....Please rr. finished
1. Hero Found

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except the concept of Li), they belong strictly to Zelda and its owners. In no way did I make profit from writing this story, so don't sue me!  
  
  
  
[ symbolizes flashback ]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"No! Your... highness!" The princess stared at her caretaker, writhing from convulsions on the ground. She bent forward and picked up the sword that lay by her side, and quickly sheathed it. "So long.." she mumbled under her breath to her now dead maid. She couldn't help it, it had to be done. She couldn't very well leave her there, alive, after she had found out the princess' plans. Nor could she bring her with, for this was something in which her highness wanted to experience for herself. She knew her maid would have stopped her, so this was best for the both of them. The princess smirked and stormed out of the castle, racing desperately to reach her new destination.  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Li jolted out of bed as his alarm buzzed into the early wakes of dawn. After slamming it on the dresser table a couple of times, he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had that dream again. He peered out through the window and saw a glitter of black night sky meshed with the piercing first lights of dawn. He sighed. After dressing, Li poked his head out into the hallway and noticed his parents' door still closed. Good, they're still asleep. He quietly tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. From the looks of the way things were scattered about all over the house, Li concluded that his parents had gotten into another fight the previous evening. They always do this. They always make a mess and expect me to clean it up. Well this time I'm not going to hang around long enough for them to blame their unhappiness on me. He grabbed his light jacket and swung the back door open. A light breeze caught his raven black hair as he jogged down the sidewalk to his truck. I just want to get away from this place, away from the depression and loneliness. He started up his old engine and took off down the road.  
  
After a few miles he rounded a corner and pulled up into a driveway. It was a small, one story house, but cozy looking from the outside. It was painted blue with white trim, and there were rose boxes on each windowsill. There was a white picket fence that outlined the green lawn. Li got out of his truck and opened the gate. He had obviously been expected, because before he reached the front door, it swung open and an elderly woman came out to greet him. She draped her arms around his shoulder and led him inside the house.  
  
[Li swerved, barely missing the maniac driver. He cussed when he slammed into the white picket fence, watching the wood break and the hood of his truck crumble. "God dammit!" He pounded his fists on the steering wheel of his vehicle. Looking up at the house, he figured he might as well get it over with and tell whoever lived here what had happened. Hopefully he wouldn't get the crap beaten out of him. His latter fear subsided as he saw an older lady emerge from inside the house. He felt even more guilty, seeing the awe-struck look on her face. He climbed out of his car and headed toward the woman.  
  
"Oh my goodness, young man!" She hollered, and Li prepared himself to be chewed out. "Are you alright? You poor thing." Li relaxed suddenly, relieved that the woman didn't want to bash his brains out for ruining her beautiful fence, not to mention wrecking her lawn.  
  
"I'm so terribly sorry, madam. I can explain-"  
  
"There is no need, I saw the whole thing from my window. However, what ever shall I do about this mess...?"  
  
"Oh, ma'am, I will..uhh.. repay you somehow, when I..um.. get the money." Li stumbled to find a solution.  
  
"Oh? And how will you do that? You look no more than sixteen. Just got your license?" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Actually, uhh..just turned sixteen a couple of weeks ago-"  
  
"I see. What's your name, young man?" The old woman raised her eyebrows and had a disconcerting look on her face, now that she knew the boy was unharmed.  
  
"Um, Li, ma'am. My friends call me Li."  
  
"Well, since we haven't been properly acquainted as of yet, tell me your full name."  
  
"Lionel N. Kingston, ma'am." Li gazed downward and hung his arms at his side. He felt terrible. He did not notice the woman who, at the mention of his name, widened her eyes and formed a look of recognition, replacing the disconcerting one on her face. She raised a wrinkled hand and lifted his chin. Looking into his eyes, she gasped. Li had no idea what was going on, and looked around, panicked. The old woman removed her hand and shook her head.  
  
"Forgive me for my rudeness. Li N. Kingston, eh? My name is Minivera Eliana Aedel, but you may call me Mrs. Aedel."  
  
"Well uhh, Mrs Aedel, with all due respect, I-"  
  
"Calm down boy, I know you don't have the money. I also know that you are troubled at home, I can see it in your eyes." Li stammered, a surprised look overcoming his face.  
  
"You..you can tell all that just by looking into my eyes?"  
  
"You'd be surprised how wise an old woman like myself appears not to be."  
  
"Oh, ma'am, I didn't mean any disrespect, it just caught me off guard, that's all."  
  
"So I was right?" Mrs. Aedel queried. Li nodded solemnly, and repressed a sigh. "Well, now we are properly acquainted. Though, if you don't mind me saying, it'd make an old woman happy, if you would be so kind as to let her call you a name she chooses?"  
  
"Well, I suppose since I did ruin your lawn and all, it seems fair. What shall it be?" Traces of a smile formed on the old woman's lips, and her deep, cerulean, sparkling eyes lit up.  
  
"Link," she breathed out, almost as if she were remembering someone instead of just meeting them for the first time. That's an odd name, but I may as well humor the poor lady. It's obvious she's a bit senile. Li smiled warmly at her and nodded his head.  
  
"How'd you come up with that one?" Li questioned., his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, it's just..your name. That's all. If you think about it, your initials spell it out." Mrs. Aedel shrugged. Li got the weird sense that she was trying to cover something up, the way she was looking around, trying to avoid his gaze. But..it did actually make a sort of sense. His initials did spell out the name. L. N. K. Li N. Kingston. Huh. Li mouthed the words and scratched his head. Suddenly he remembered where he was and the mess he had gotten himself into. Then and idea struck him.  
  
"Pardon me, Mrs. Aedel. I have an idea. Instead of me paying for this..uhh..big mess, I could just work it off for you. It would be no problem." Mrs. Aedel returned to reality and nodded her head.  
  
"I knew you were going to say that.." she mused. Li laughed and patted the woman on the back. "You know, you're alright for a scrawny sixteen year old." Mrs. Aedel smiled to herself and looked at the boy again. He had a noble face, shimmering green eyes and raven black hair. So alike...yet so different. She turned and looked at her yard.  
  
"Well, young Link. I shall see you again.] 


	2. Hero Reborn

Yay! More plot holes. I figured I'd heighten the suspense just a tad bit more. Ok, maybe a lot more. I would like to thank you, Matt, for editing, proof reading, helping, inspiring....you get the idea. And many thanks for trying to beat me upside the head with the smart stick. Though I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't help any. Anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters, but this story was my original and not very well thought out idea.  
  
Oh yeah..I stole some of the story down there from my character sketch thingy: Bing.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the house the atmosphere was warm and welcoming. Li rested his tired body on Mrs. Aedel's couch. It had been a year since the accident, but Li and the old woman had grown so close that Li visited her regularly. What kept him so interested was the stories she would tell. They were so vivid, and she told them like she actually lived them. Li loved them so much because he wanted to live in a world like in the woman's stories. He wanted to live his own life, be free of the problems that seemed to suffocate him so. Mrs. Aedel understood this. She told of a vast, golden land, which was once threatened by an evil lord. There was a princess, and of course, a hero. The hero had to stop the evil lord and rescue the princess. She would call the hero Link, and Li only figured she did it to make him happy. Li loved it when she did that. It was his dream world....  
  
"What troubles you today, young Link?" Mrs. Aedel came into the living room and set down a hot cup of cider on the wooden coffee table. Li sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I dreamt of her again..."  
  
"Of the fire haired girl?" Li nodded.  
  
"Yes, and this time it was..it was so..real." Li noticed a flash of emotion on Mrs. Aedel's face. Was that jealousy I saw? He pondered. Couldn't be...she's an old woman. She quickly wiped the expression off her face and replaced it with a smile.  
  
"Do you know her?" Mrs. Aedel took a sip from her mug and sat down in a kindle chair.  
  
"Only in my dreams. Oh Mrs. Aedel, you should see her. She's...extraordinary. As beautiful as-"  
  
"Maybe she's someone from another life." Mrs. Aedel interrupted. Then she smiled. "Or maybe...maybe she's the princess. Maybe you are dreaming of the princess."  
  
"But, Mrs. Aedel. It's just a story..and besides, you said the princess was blonde." Mrs. Aedel scowled at Li. He was taken aback and gaped at her. "Did I say something?"  
  
"Link, I believe it's time to tell.....show you the truth." Li looked at her quizzically and stood up as the woman did. "Come. You must take me somewhere."  
  
The drive was beautiful, nothing (besides hearing Mrs. Aedel's stories) brought him more peace, than just looking out the window at the beautiful scenery that lay before him. Out beyond the hills, there was a glittering blue lake, and Li could already smell it's fresh water. He rolled down his window more so he could take in the luscious scent. Mrs. Aedel sat sternly in the passenger seat, and Li couldn't help but wonder why the old woman was so tense. The mountains and hills calmed his soul, as did the fresh scent of the lake. He wondered why it didn't do the same for Mrs. Aedel. Finally..he thought to himself. We made it.  
  
Li pulled into the parking lot and helped Mrs Aedel out of his worn down truck. He cracked a smile as he looked at the dented hood, remembering the first time he had encountered the old woman.  
  
"Help me over to the dock, Link." Mrs. Aedel accepted the outstretched arm Li offered to her and followed him out to the dock. Grey clouds were beginning to form in the afternoon sky, and Li smelled rain in the air. They'd better hurry if they didn't want to get soaked. For the first time, Li noticed a rather large bag which the woman carried in her left arm, and Li pondered what could be inside. She set it down on the wooden walkway and let go of Li's arm, turning to face him. The sea was gentle, and the squawks of a few seagulls could be heard. Li had never seen Mrs. Aedel look so solemn.  
  
"Mrs. Aedel, are you sure you're-"  
  
"Link, don't talk anymore, just listen to me very carefully. Though you will have a great many urges to interrupt, I beg you not to." Li nodded his head, a concerned look on his face. Mrs. Aedel had never acted to strangely before.  
  
"In the beginning, there were three Goddesses, each with magnificent abilities. Din, Goddess of Power, with her flaming arms cultivated the land- "  
  
"Mrs. Aedel, I've already heard-"  
  
"Link! Please!" Li guiltily mouthed his apology and shut up.  
  
"Before I was so rudely interrupted... Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, with her love gave law to that land. Farore, Goddess of Courage, with her noble heart and strong spirit gave life to all those who would uphold that law. As a symbol of their creation, the three Goddesses made a golden triad known as the Triforce. The Triforce had three pieces to it, and in these pieces contained the magic of the Goddesses: Courage, Wisdom, and Power. It was sealed away safely in the Sacred Realm, which one could only enter through the Door of Time. Any man pure of heart who touched the Triforce would have one wish granted. If that man held pure evil in his heart, the land would take that form and be overcome with darkness and famine. If that man held pure goodness, the land would take that form and flourish into a beautiful place of Eden. When the evil lord, Ganondorf Dragmire, tried to get a hold of the Triforce, Link, who would be known as the Hero of Time was summoned upon to stop his evil from corrupting the land. Though he did not know it until the ends of his quest, Link held the Courage piece of the Triforce, Ganondorf, the Power piece of the Triforce. And Zelda, princess of Destiny....held the Wisdom piece of the Triforce." With her last sentence, Mrs. Aedel pulled up the sleeve of her knit sweater and held up her arm for Li to look at. There, on her wrinkled hand, a golden triangle shape could barely be made out. Li took a step back and put his hands out.  
  
"Whoa, whoa whoa. Mrs. Aedel, what are you trying to-"  
  
"Link, I know it's hard for you, but please, you must believe me. I am the Princess Zelda, and you, Link, you are the Hero of Time!" Li shook his head, not taking in Mrs. Aedel's words. Now I really know she's senile, he thought to himself.  
  
"Mrs. Aedel, I love your stories, but-"  
  
"I shall prove it to you then. You want proof? I'll prove it to you..." she mumbled as she knelt down to rummage through the bag. When she rose again, she brought with her a beautifully carved, wooden scabbard. It held the markings of a true antique. Li couldn't help but stare at the beautiful thing, marveling at the colors and patterns. Mrs. Aedel unsheathed the sword that was held within the scabbard, the blade shimmering and reflecting in the blue of the lake.  
  
"Now that you are seventeen, I figured you should know."  
  
"What...Whose sword is that?" Questioned Li, his eyes suddenly filled with suspicion.  
  
"This, Link, was the Hero of Time's sword. He used this very sword to defeat the forces of evil. As you've probably guessed, this is the Master Sword." Li closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I knew you were going to say that, and frankly, I think you're pushing this way too far." This was the first time Li could remember ever saying something so coldly to anyone. He had a grim look on his face, and his body trembled. A feeling of hatred washed over him. He couldn't stand what this woman was doing to him, she was shoving a fantasy under his nose, telling him he could have it, could live it, could be finally free of all he despised. And he resented her for it. "This isn't fair, Minivera, that you should make up these stories and then tell me that they're true. That I am some sort of hero in another world, in another life." His words bit her deeply, gnawed at her, and she knew she deserved it. Calling her by her first name showed much disrespect, and she could understand how upset Li was. Even though it wasn't her real name, and even though Li had known her for a year. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off and turned away from her, gazing out across the water. Oh how he wished he could just fly, fly over that water and never come back.  
  
"Link, I know this pains you. I know your parents tell you they think you're a big mistake. I know how it feels to have no one. But you must believe me. I am the only one who can free you from this depression and loneliness." She stole the words right out of his head, and he wanted to believe it. But he couldn't. Li turned slowly around and stared at the old woman, his eyes narrowed and arms folded across his chest.  
  
"How? How could you possibly know? To know that your parents don't love you, that your own flesh and blood blame you for every unhappy moment of their lives? To know that you have nothing in the world to live for? You want to know something? You, Mrs. Aedel, were the only thing that kept me alive. I got up every morning, knowing that you'd always be there for me and cheer me up. I knew that if I didn't come back to see you, every single damned day, I'd die. I would die, Mrs. Aedel, cease to live." A tear fell from the old woman's eye, trailing down her wrinkled face.  
  
"I know, Link. Because I felt the same way. You were all I had." Li suddenly realized that this was true, and he turned his gaze back out over the water, not wanting to look her in the eye. Everything in his past was such a blur, and he had no idea what the future held for him. He had absolutely know idea why he was here now, listening to this old woman. "Link, I think it's time to go home now."  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Li was truly, very furious with the woman. He wanted to take her home, and kill himself. He felt he had nothing left anymore. Nothing.  
  
"But first, I need to do one more thing in case something goes wrong." Li just looked at her, and waited for her to make a move. Mrs. Aedel walked up to Li and pressed her old, wrinkly face against his..and kissed him. Right on the mouth. Li screamed and pushed the woman fiercely away, terror stricken. What the fuck did she think she was trying to do?! He thought bitterly, wiping his mouth with both of his hands. He never again wanted to experience anything like that. He thought about jumping into the cold, blue water. Jumping and letting the liquid-like death fill his lungs and take his life. It wasn't very deep, but it would work. He didn't need to think about it any longer. Before he knew what was going on, Mrs. Aedel, with sword still in hand, grabbed Li's wrist and jumped with him into the cold recesses of the lake. Li felt his lungs bursting and tried to gasp for air, but only inhaled water. Mrs. Aedel still had his wrist, and she was kicking, swimming towards an unknown place. The last thing Li experienced before the blackness engulfed him, was the sword being shoved into his hand and a bright blue light.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Well, there it is, chapter 2...the next chapter should be up soon, depending on how many of you are actually into the story. Hope you liked it, please r/r. Thanks! 


	3. Hero's New Home

BIG HUGE thanks to Matt, for editing, proof reading, helping, inspiring....you get the idea. Oh, and many thanks for trying to beat me upside the head with the smart stick. *kisses Matt's feet*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters, but this story was my original and not very well thought out idea.  
  
  
  
The first thing Li saw when he opened his eyes was her...that beautiful face, that fiery red hair, those deep, sparkling blue eyes, those luscious red lips....he closed his eyes again and anticipated the feel of her against his own mouth. It never came. The second time he opened his eyes, he saw a new beauty. Not quite as breath taking as the fire haired girl, but beautiful indeed. The blonde ringlets that fell from her head circled her face, and her deep blue eyes had a concerned look in them. Li started to sit up, but she laid a hand on his shoulder, indicating he not move any further.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" He looked at his surroundings, and found he was in some sort of church like structure. The stone walls rose high, and there was one visible window he could see that poured light down into the circular room. He seemed to be on some sort of altar or circular stone dais, and he felt frantically at his clothing, remembering suddenly what had happened. They were dry. He looked again at the blonde beauty, and in the instant he did so her concerned look was replaced by a smile.  
  
"I am so very glad you made it, Link." She smiled again. Li looked at her in shock, and opened his mouth to question her, but instead she put her finger against her lips and motioned him to be quiet.  
  
"I know you are confused at the moment, but let me explain. I," she batted her eyelashes and gracefully touched her breast with both hands, to indicate she was talking about herself. Li already figured that much... "am Princess Zelda. And you, good sir, are in the Temple of Time." Li almost choked on his own mucus. What did she say? he silently questioned himself. Oh, dear, merciful Lord.....Li rolled his eyes and his head fell back onto the hard stone ground. He lay there staring up at the ceiling, shaking his head. The assumed princess looked at him quizzically and poked at him.  
  
"Are you alright, Link?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm just great your majesty. Never better." Li said sarcastically as he sat up, all the while not noticing the heavy yet seemingly familiar object he clutched in his left hand. When he tried to lift his arm to wipe the sweat that had gathered on his brow, he realized it was weighted down. Looking over to discover his burden, he saw that he had the beautiful, shimmering blade in his hand. The Master Sword? he wondered to himself. Letting the blade drop to the floor, Li flexed his hand realizing it was terribly sore. He looked up at the princess, taking in her appearance thoroughly for the first time. She was kneeling on one step, her long, flowing purple and white dress meeting her ankles. She had symbols of the Triforce on her sleeves, and on her necklace. Not to mention the little triad symbol on her hand. Her eyes were cerulean blue, and her face was that of an angel. Her hair was long and golden, and it formed little ringlets that framed her face perfectly. He noticed her long pointed ears, and though they were strange, he found that they suited her well. She noticed him staring at her and blushed.. He realized he had caused her face to redden and averted his eyes.  
  
"Link, I...want to apologize for something." He returned his gaze upon her and asked her what it was she was thinking with the look in his eyes. "I'm very sorry about kissing you like that. It must have scared you immensely." Li looked at her in shock, and sputtered his next words.  
  
"Wh-who in D-Din's Fire are you?!" He gasped as he realized what he had said and slapped a hand over his mouth. Did I just say that? he thought. I've never used that phrase in my life, the only person who would ever say something like that....then realization struck him. He removed his hand, looked back up at the princess and cocked an eyebrow. She sighed heavily.  
  
"Yes Link, you know me well. Better, even, as Minivera Eliana Aedel. That was my mother's name...such a beautiful name." Li just stared at her in utter shock. She shrugged her shoulders, "well, I had to put it to good use somehow! I couldn't just let a beautiful name like that go unrecognized.." She shook her head and got up, leaving Li there, dumbfounded. He finally gathered enough wits about him to stand up and follow her out of the circular room. "Come with me, and I will explain everything."She motioned him forward, and as he stepped out of the room his eyes filled with wonderment. Resting before him, was another altar with three glimmering stones, rotating in mid air above it. He slowly proceeded down the steps and around to the front of the altar where he could see the stones better. The first of the stones was a gorgeous green emerald, the color of his eyes. The second was a flame red ruby, which, when Li looked upon it, was reminded of the fire haired girl of his dreams. The third was a dazzling blue sapphire. As he looked upon it, he was reminded of the clear blue water of the lake which Mrs Aedel..or..rather..Princess Zelda pushed him into. Under each of the stones read an inscription, along with another at the top of the altar. However, it was in a strange tongue that Li had never seen before. Zelda seemed to notice his curious eyes, and smiled.  
  
"I'll bet you're wondering what it says." She whispered, rather playfully in his ear. Li nodded slightly.  
  
"Actually I-"  
  
"That's what I thought," Zelda interrupted. "I'll read them to you." She pointed to the Emerald. "Here rests the Spiritual Stone of the Forest: The Kokiri Emerald," she moved on to the Ruby. "Here rests the Spiritual Stone of Fire: Goron's Ruby." Moving her finger to the Sapphire, she said, "Here rests the Spiritual Stone of Water: Zora's Sapphire." She side glanced at Li, who understood none of this. He shrugged his shoulders. She smirked at him and pointed to the inscription above the stones. "It reads: The Ocarina of Time opened the door. The Hero of Time, with the Master Sword, descended here." Li nodded his head, pretending to comprehend what she had just read to him. A look of annoyance crossed Zelda's brow. "Come on, Link! Don't you remember from my story? 'The hero had to travel the land to find the three Spiritual Stones in order to open the Door and continue on with his quest'?" A real look of comprehension made its way onto Li's face and he laughed.  
  
"Now I remember," he mused.  
  
"Sheesh," Zelda sighed. "I thought you'd be an expert on this by now."  
  
"I remember almost everything else!" Li pleaded with her.  
  
"Yeah right, Link. When I mentioned the Ocarina you didn't budge." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, I remember." Zelda rolled her eyes at him and turned around to face the Temple. Li suddenly remembered that he was mad. His amused smile quickly vanished from his lips and traces of anger were now apparent on his face. "Hey, wait just a minute!" He yelled frantically after the princess, who was now sauntering towards, what Li assumed, the exit. He started after her, then remembered what he'd left behind in the other room. He ran back to get it, but in his haste, tripped on a stair and landed flat on his face. Moaning, he looked over to the pedestal which held the Master Sword, and saw something he failed to notice before. The thing was covered in blood....his blood? He searched his body once more, finding himself whole. He stared at it, confused, and reached out to touch it...  
  
"Link! Are you alright?" The princess came running in, and Li got up quickly and turned around. "I heard you fall."  
  
"Oh, I'm uhh, I'm fine." Li shrugged his shoulders, picked up the sword and headed back out of the room. Zelda looked at the pedestal and sighed inwardly before following him out again.  
  
Li stood before the three Spiritual Stones, gazing at their hypnotizing colors. He put the sword down, leaning it against the altar. When Zelda appeared before him, he looked up at her and frowned.  
  
"I just want to know why, can you tell me that much at least?" Zelda came forth down the steps and looked Li in the eye.  
  
"I did it for both of us, Link. You and I both know that you were unhappy there, that you would have given anything to be somewhere else."  
  
"Let me guess, you thought you were doing me a favor?" Li just stared at her.  
  
"Well, I thought you could use a little adventure, come on," Zelda playfully punched at his shoulder and Li took a step back.  
  
"Listen. I appreciate your concern, but you don't know how I really feel about this. If you haven't guessed, this is quite a bit overwhelming for me, and I don't know whether to hug you or strangle you. You're right in saying that I wasn't happy back there, and I did want to escape. But you could have warned me first." Li scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Come now, Link. Would you have actually listened to me?" Li realized that she was absolutely correct, and he wouldn't have listened at all. "As for me..." Zelda turned her gaze downward. "I wouldn't have made it back without you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Li stepped a little closer, so he could hear every word.  
  
"Only the Hero of Time can use the Sword's power to time travel." She looked at the Sword that lay against the altar. Li did the same.  
  
"But..if-"  
  
"Link, I promise I will explain everything to you. But first, we need to clean you up and dress you properly. There's a lot we need to do before another word is spoken." Li looked down at his jacket and jeans.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Ignoring the question, she grabbed Li's hand, who grabbed the Sword in his other hand, and pulled him towards the Temple doors.  
  
The moment Li stepped outside, his eyes widened in wonderment and his heart skipped a beat. He could see a castle off to his right, and to his left he could hear the bustling of busy commuters. It seemed to be early dawn, and the sky was filled with the most magnificent colors. Li immediately felt at home. If he hadn't believed what the princess said about him before, he sure did now. He never wanted to leave this place for as long as he lived.  
  
"Zelda, where are we?" Li almost fell down the stairs, hypnotized by his surroundings.  
  
"This is Hyrule, Link, and that is my castle." Zelda pointed to her castle off to the right, and Li blinked at her.  
  
"I never imagined it to be so beautiful."  
  
"If you think this is great, just wait till you get out in the fields." Li stopped a moment to take in the air. He reached out to the sky, waving his arm slowly about as if trying to touch something. He couldn't believe this was real, his fantasies had come true. That thought brought him back to reality and he hurried to catch up to the princess. He grabbed a hold of her arm and tried to stop her. "Listen," he said. "I want some answers now, and I'm not moving another step until I get some." He let go of her arm and crossed his over his chest. The princess sighed and nodded her head. Li just raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Very well," she said. "Come." She led him to a cement ledge encasing a flower garden across from the Temple and sat down, patting the spot next to her. "I shall tell you all, then....."  
  
****************  
  
Yay! Another ciffhangerish chapter. Fun fun fun. Well, if ya liked it, please r/r. If ya didn't like it, r/r anyway. Maybe I'll post the next chapter soon.... 


	4. Queries Sated

BIG HUGE thanks to Matt for editing, proof reading, helping, inspiring....you get the idea. Oh, and many thanks for trying to beat me upside the head with the smart stick. *kisses Matt's feet*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters, but this story was my original and not very well thought out idea.  
  
  
  
[ "Your Highness?" There was a rapping at her chamber doors, and upon hearing it, the princess quickly shoved her notes and books under the bed.  
  
"You may enter," she replied.  
  
"How are you this morn, Princess?"  
  
"I am well, thank you."  
  
"Are you ready for your lessons?"  
  
"Actually...if you wouldn't mind, I would rather like to skip them this morning and go to the library." Zelda's caretaker looked at her strangely.  
  
"You know how important your studies are, Princess, and I do not think it very wise-"  
  
"Please?" the princess interjected. "I beg of you. I only want to go to the library, there are many books from which to learn whilst I'm there."  
  
"Oh, very well, Highness. But just this once." Zelda nodded her gratitude and proceeded out the doors. Zelda quickly raced through the grand corridors of the castle, but she was not headed toward the library. She grabbed her cloak and opened the wide wooden doors of the castle entrance.  
  
"Good day to you, Princess." Zelda smiled at the guards and hurried past them to the market. When she got there, she raised the hood of her cloak so she could move freely without being recognized.  
  
"Oh, drat!" Zelda raced frantically back up to the castle. When she approached her bed chambers, she could see the door was slightly open. She crept up quietly, and moved into the room. Her caretaker turned around swiftly and held up a book.  
  
"Were you looking for this?" She said, scowling. "Zelda, you are mad. You cannot possibly be thinking of attempting this!" Zelda slyly moved to a corner of her room, where she had a sword lain there. Picking it up secretly, she unsheathed it behind her back as silently as she could, hoping her boisterous caretaker would not notice her actions.  
  
"Zelda, it says you need the blood of a Sheikah, how do you propose on getting-" With one swift movement, Zelda had driven the sword head into the breast of her maid. "No! Your...highness!" Zelda watched as she died, and picked up the sword again to sheath it.  
  
"So long.." grabbing the book the maid had dropped, she headed back out of the castle...]  
  
"Hold it!" Li jumped to his feet. "Are you telling me...that you, Zelda, killed one of the sages?!" Zelda looked at him in shock.  
  
"Where did you get an idea like that?"  
  
"You just told me. Impa said something about needing the blood of a Sheikah, which she was. You killed her, for the Love of Nayru!! You ran her through!" Li waved his arms about dramatically.  
  
"Oh, Dear Goddesses boy, of course not! That was not Impa, that was just another maid my father hired when she became a sage. Of course Impa would not have enough time to look after me and be a sage. I had to kill that maid because she would have tried to stop me." Zelda laughed slightly and motioned for Li to sit back down.  
  
"Oh, then how-"  
  
"Just be quiet, silly boy, and let me finish. Sit down."  
  
[ Zelda raced up the steps to the Temple doors, and swung them open. Upon entering, she lowered her hood, pulled out her book and headed for the Door of Time. Once inside the chamber, she knelt before the Master Sword and laid the sword she carried along with the book down in front of her, flipping through the pages.  
  
"Ahh, here it is." She removed a small dagger which she carried in her boot, and cut a large gash across her palm. Looking down in the book she chanted: "Shishtelig al beliah dornie, mortie utul al sistenel. Hansult fenrieig ailebe. Schudamel al geit il tiranl!" Reciting the words, she raised her palms upwards and brought them back down to smear her blood over the pedestal in which the sword rested. Grabbing her book and sword while standing up, the princess grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword, bloodying it, and pulled. A brilliant flash of light filled the room and the princess was gone.]  
  
"I am really confused." Li turned and looked at Zelda. She merely sighed and rose, pacing back and forth. "Why did you do that to yourself?" He asked, wonderingly.  
  
"Remember? I needed the blood of a Sheikah, and being taught and trained by one, I was my most reliant source. I was practically a Sheikah anyway. I took a chance and hoped it worked."  
  
"But why? Why did you need the blood?"  
  
"Well, according to the Book of Mudora, since only the Hero of Time may pull the sword, you needed something special to get it out otherwise. Since the Sheikah are bound protectors of the Royal Family and guardians of the Legend, the blood of one is a sacred thing. It is known that the Sword was made with drops of Sheikah blood, mixed in with the metal."  
  
"Oh." Li fingered the hilt of the Sword. "So...when are we?"  
  
"We are..I believe..right after I pulled the Sword."  
  
"Couldn't we have come back sooner?"  
  
"No. I cannot control it. Not completely anyhow."  
  
"Then how did you end up in my time?"  
  
"It was part of the chant. I could specify an era, but not an exact date or time. The Sword brought us back now because it is where I left off. It is going in sequence, so there was not a second lost or repeated." Li gazed out into the distance.  
  
"Are we in the past or future?" Zelda smiled.  
  
"My present time, your past."  
  
"How far into the past?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say about 3 million years." Li almost fell over.  
  
"3 million years?!"  
  
"More or less." Zelda smirked.  
  
"Ok...." sighing inwardly, and shaking his head, Li continued. "I have another question..."  
  
"Go on?"  
  
"How, exactly, did I do it? I mean, I know it was with the Sword and all, but..how?"  
  
"Remember the lake?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Li took a deep breath, as if he were about to be plundered underwater again.  
  
"Well, that lake was the exact location of the Temple of Time. I forced you to stick the Sword in the bottom of the lake before you blacked out. Where the Sword was thrust, was the exact spot in which the Sword originally rested. And that brought us back" Li took another deep breath, trying to grasp every bit of information. He had so many questions.  
  
"Why me? Why my time? Isn't there another Hero of Time in another era?"  
  
"Of course, but I just chose at random. I...just wanted a new experience. That's all."  
  
"Ok then, why did you stay for so long? I mean, I'm sure someone in my family before me was a Hero too."  
  
"To tell you the truth...I liked your spirit the best. I liked the air about you, it gave me a good feeling. I was waiting for the right one, and since I had all the time I needed, that's what I did. Waited."  
  
"How long was it, exactly?"  
  
"Well, let us see...I was 74 there, so that would have made it...57 years." Li's mouth dropped open.  
  
"57 years? All because you..you...you didn't like the 'air about someone'?"  
  
"I didn't feel they were worthy. They had good families, happy lives. I didn't want to take them away if they weren't completely willing to leave all that behind."  
  
"Oh, I get it." Li seemed somewhat depressed at the thought. "Well tell me another thing, Highness...what of the other Link? Did you really send him back in time?" Zelda looked at Li and stifled a bitter laugh.  
  
"The 'other' Link, is...well..."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Well, he's off somewhere...defending another country."  
  
"So you didn't send him back?"  
  
"Well, I did..."  
  
"...."  
  
"The first time at least. The second time there was no need."  
  
"...The second time?"  
  
"It's hard to explain..."  
  
"So...if you sent him back with the Sword, then how-"  
  
"I didn't use the Sword, I used the Ocarina."  
  
"Then why didn't you just use that for when you traveled time? I mean, instead of cutting yourself and guessing where you were going to end up?"  
  
"The Ocarina's power was not great enough to carry me for such a distance. I wanted to travel far, mostly because I was interested in seeing how the world would work in the years to come."  
  
"Well you found out, didn't you. Didn't like it much, did you? That was sure a long time to stay, just waiting for one person...." Li's mood changed from curious to dark in one instant.  
  
"Link, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just trying to fathom this whole thing, trying to take it in all at once. You know, it's a pretty scary thing for me. In fact, it's terrifying." Li absent-mindedly grabbed the hilt of the Sword in his right hand and started to swing it around. " It sounds to me, like you were bored with the other Link. You were bored, so you went searching for a new, more interesting one. He didn't go willingly, did he? You sent him away." He got up and started to advance forward and Zelda took a step back.  
  
"Link, you're starting to frighten me..."  
  
"Am I?" Li held the point of the sword straight at Zelda. She was surprised at how naturally Li handled the Sword. It was reassuring that Li seemed to be able to wield a sword instinctively, yet it scared her; was scaring her immensely. "Let me ask you something, Princess. If you knew all along about the Sheikah blood, then why didn't you use the Sword yourself to stop Ganondorf? Hmm? Why did you put that boy through all of that evil Gerudo's tyranny?"  
  
"I...I- it was destiny!" Zelda stammered, obviously afraid.  
  
"Right...destiny." Li chuckled sarcastically. Zelda bowed her head. As Li's anger grew stronger, a shot of burning pain ran through his right arm. Li yelped and dropped the sword. After realizing what he had just done, guilt and regret tore at him. "I'm...forgive me, your Highness?" Taking a deep breath, the princess relaxed a little and rested an arm on Li's shoulder.  
  
"Of course, Link. You're obviously a bit taken aback with all of this. I understand." Zelda never lifted her head.  
  
"Thank you." Li cast his gaze downward. He felt so strange... then all of a sudden a loud rumbling noise could be heard. The ground shook fiercely as a dozen horses galloped into the market. Zelda looked up and saw three, heavily armored soldiers approaching her and Li.  
  
"There you are, young lady!" 


	5. A Goddess and a Visitor

BIG HUGE thanks to Matt for editing, proof reading, helping, inspiring....you get the idea. Oh, and many thanks for trying to beat me upside the head with the smart stick. *kisses Matt's feet*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters, but this story was my original and not  
  
very well thought out idea.  
  
  
  
Li looked at the room he was in and admired the great tapestries and carpets. He and Zelda had a heck of a time explaining to the king what Zelda was doing, and who this...boy...was. The king was in a rather frantic mood, considering he had just found a maid dead in Zelda's room and the princess no where to be found. Zelda explained that she didn't feel up to her studies, and went to the Temple to pay her respects to the Goddesses. The king had sent a troop of his best soldiers after her, and not long after they departed, had found her and her new acquaintance in front of the Temple doors. After quite a bit of stuttering, Zelda finally convinced the king that her new friend was wandering the streets aimlessly, and that she felt somehow obligated to take him in. He agreed, finally, and Zelda took Li to his new room, all the while thanking the Goddesses that the king didn't seem to notice the resemblance between him and the real Link.  
  
Zelda had lent Li a scabbard and told him to hide the Master Sword in his room, otherwise the king might become furious and they'd be in a lot of trouble. It was tricky enough keeping the Sword hidden from the soldiers.  
  
Zelda told Li that he had better get out of those clothes of his before anyone asked too many questions. She directed him to the closets and left him to change. As he pulled out a pair of white leggings, a look of disgust appeared on his face and he quickly threw them aside. He pulled on the white undershirt and green tunic. When he realized there were no pants, he had no choice but to put on the leggings. He fastened the belt and thought twice about the green hat.  
  
"I don't care what anyone says, I'm wearing my *own* underwear..." he mumbled to himself, frustrated at how tight the leggings were. Spotting a mirror in the corner, he walked over to check out his new outfit. When he looked into it, his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock. Staring back at him, was a man not only dressed completely in black, but whose skin was as dark as the night sky, with burning red, crimson eyes. He looked exactly the same as Li, save for these few changes. He looked harder at the reflection in horror, feeling himself up and down. The reflection copied his motions exactly, and had the same terror stricken look on its face. Believing it was a trick of the light, Li wiped the mirror off with his sleeve and then closed his eyes tightly. After rubbing them a few times, he opened them back up and was relieved to see his own face and bright green eyes looking back at him. That was scary...he thought to himself.  
  
Finally deciding that the hat would add to his rather nice appearance, he placed it on his head. "I think it's time for a little fun now," Li smirked and admired his reflection, then headed towards the door to find Zelda.  
  
"Come on in," Li opened her chamber doors and peered inside. Zelda was sitting in a chair by the windowsill, reading a book.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" Zelda looked up at him and gave him a small wink.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"The Book of Mudora?" Zelda nodded her head. "I thought you brought it with you?" Zelda nodded again. "How did you manage to hide that in your dress?" She simply smirked at him and shook her head.  
  
"That's a secret." They both laughed at the comment, and Li then took it upon himself to sit on her bed. Zelda looked at him in horror. "What in the Goddesses names are you doing?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is not proper for a gentlemen to sit on a ladies bed without first being courted! Then all he *can* do is sit on her bed!" Li jolted up and made to fix the bed sheets.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry!"  
  
"As you should be." Zelda looked on in amusement now rather than shock.  
  
"It's just normal...in my time.. to sit on friends' beds. We think nothing of it."  
  
"Well, while you're here, Link, you're going to have to mind your manners." Li nodded and leaned against the windowsill by Zelda.  
  
"Hey...I've decided something."  
  
"Oh, what's that?" The princess queried.  
  
"I've decided that I never want to go back. Ever."  
  
"Well, Link...I'm glad you feel that way. Because whether or not you'd wanted to stay here, you're stuck. I have no way of knowing how to get you back to your exact time. Remember?" The thought seemed to have never occurred to Li, but now that it had, he realized he didn't care.  
  
"Oh yeah, right." Li looked around Zelda's room and noticed how much larger it was than his. Then another thought struck him. If he did the math correctly in his head, then by what Zelda told him she was now 17. He also remembered what she had said on that pier.... 'Now that you are 17, I figured you should know...' Li smiled inwardly and tried to toss the thought aside, but he couldn't help himself. "Ahem.." Zelda looked up at Li from her book. "Pardon me, Princess, but..."  
  
"Go on?"  
  
"You seem to have caught me at a rather..uhh..shall I say, 'ripe' age?" A look of embarrassment flickered across Zelda's face as she realized what he was talking about. "Coincidence?" Li asked, a sly look on his face. Thinking a little harder about that, he also realized that Zelda had lied about needing him to get back. If she had needed him to get back...then how did she get there in the first place? He was about to say something about that, but then Zelda interrupted.  
  
"Link, I want to tell you something." Discarding his latter thoughts, Li suddenly got really nervous. He didn't know what the princess was planning to do, and he was scared that she might ask him...something...that he didn't know how to answer. He tried to relax himself, but the tension was overwhelming. "The real reason that I didn't use the Sword against Ganon myself was...well..." Li breathed out a sigh of relief as he realized the princess had changed the subject completely. "To tell you the truth, Link, I was scared. Alright? I didn't want to be the one to destroy Hyrule by opening the Doors, I just couldn't handle the thought. I couldn't deal with it. That's...that's part of the reason I sent the other Link back the first time. So he could forgive himself for doing what I told him to do. So he could forgive me."  
  
" So....instead of doing something dangerous and daring yourself, you told someone else to do it? Pretty easy to do, huh?"  
  
"Please, Link, don't get angry with me. I was foolish then, I didn't really know what I was thinking."  
  
"I'm sorry.. I'm not mad at you. Just..wondering." Zelda sighed and closed her book . "Oh..."  
  
"What? What is it?" Zelda asked and stood up as she saw the look of concern on Li's face.  
  
"What if they...Zelda, what about the maid?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well, you killed her. What if they find out it was you?" Zelda put her hand across Li's mouth to quiet him.  
  
"Sssh, be quiet!" She removed her hand " They won't find out. I left the only evidence back there. Back in your time."  
  
"The sword?"  
  
"Yes. Now don't you speak of this to anyone ever again. Understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Zelda walked over to a night stand and set the book down. "Come, I shall walk you through the castle."  
  
********  
  
  
  
Li opened his eyes after a long night's rest and admired the beautiful sunrise through the window. Walking through the entire castle took the whole night, and it was very exhausting. But today was also going to be a long, exciting day. Zelda had promised him the previous evening that she'd take him riding so he could see all of Hyrule. Li had never been on a horse before in his life, and he was somewhat nervous. Nervous, but extremely excited.  
  
  
  
On their way over to the stables, Li noticed a small carriage leaving the castle.  
  
"Zelda, what's that?" Zelda followed Li's gaze over to the carriage.  
  
"Oh, the Lon Lon's must've just made a delivery to the castle."  
  
"Oh? What sort of delivery?" Zelda looked at Li hard and tapped her forehead.  
  
"Think, Link. Think." Li looked at her stupidly for a moment before he realized he already knew what was inside the carriage.  
  
"Oh yeah, their milk is the best in the land."  
  
"Nice work. Glad you're starting to remember all the things I've already told you."  
  
"You told me all those stories to prepare me. You told me so I'd know most things and so you wouldn't have to explain much." Zelda looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Well of course, you silly boy." They reached the stables and Zelda prepared two horses for them. "I know you're a smart person, but it's kind of pointless unless you learn to use your brain." Li snorted and shook his head.  
  
"You only spoke once or twice about Lon Lon Ranch, you never mentioned really what it was like there. You think we could visit it today?" Zelda hesitated.  
  
"Uhh..well. I suppose we could pass by, but...I don't think we should go in." She replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, because. Royalty do not just show up at a place like Lon Lon Ranch unless there's a reasonable cause behind it."  
  
"Well...this is a reasonable cause." Li shrugged his shoulders and Zelda just laughed slightly.  
  
"Not really. Come on." She led him to a brilliantly white stallion, a huge one at that. Her own was smaller, but just as white. Li had quite a bit of trouble trying to mount, much to Zelda's amusement. After about four tries, Li finally got his other leg over the horse and was seated correctly in the saddle. Zelda had to wipe the tears away from laughter. Li, however, didn't find it as amusing. "Now that you're properly seated, shall we get going?" Zelda mused.  
  
"Lead on, Highness," Li said rather sarcastically, motioning her forward.  
  
"Good then, let us be off!" Zelda gently squeezed her horse and urged her forward. She was almost half way gone before she had to stop and wait for Li to catch up.  
  
"Come on horsey, there's a good boy....whoa..." Li's horse was tending to go at a sideways trot, and Li was having trouble controlling him. Zelda came riding up beside him and steered him in the right direction, laughing all the while. "Very funny," Li snorted.  
  
They went at a moderately slow pace, so Li could get acquainted with his new companion and get a feel for riding. He seemed to be a natural. As they entered into the market, Zelda turned to Li.  
  
"I have to make a quick stop."  
  
"Alright." Li followed Zelda to the staircase leading to the Temple of Time. He dismounted as Zelda had, and followed her up the path to the Temple doors. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"I have to do something. It won't take but a moment. Wait here." Zelda disappeared into the Temple and came out within a matter of minutes. Li gave her a confused look and she urged him to follow her back to their horses. As they mounted, she explained to him, "I had to do something about the Sword."  
  
"But I have the Sword in my-"  
  
"Exactly. I had to replace it. Even though any fool could tell the difference, they probably won't get close enough to look. No one ever goes into that room, but they can definitely see into it. It's better that there's any sword there rather than none at all."  
  
"True."  
  
As Li and Zelda approached the drawbridge which led out into Hyrule, Li took one look and almost fell off his horse. The sight in which he beheld filled him with amazement and wonder. This land...it was like a holy land. A place in which only Gods or Goddesses may lay eyes upon. Li felt like a new person, like someone who had something worth living for. The scene which lay before him made him feel that all of this was worth while; every part of it. He felt as though nothing could ever change his mind. He was staying here, for good.  
  
"Zelda...this...this is amazing!" Li sat atop his horse and gazed out beyond the fields of Hyrule.  
  
"I knew you'd like it," Zelda smiled warmly and urged their horses forward, into the rolling hills.  
  
A few hours had passed by, and Li was having the time of his life. He'd finally gotten used to his horse, and was riding like an expert now. He'd completely forgotten about wanting to see Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
The sky was turning gray, and there were signs of a rain storm coming on. Soon a light drizzle had begun to poor, and the princess had quite a time trying to convince Li that it was time to head back to the castle.  
  
"Link, we'll get soaked! We can go riding again tomorrow, come on!" Zelda looked at Li pleadingly and begged him with her eyes.  
  
"Oh, alright. You sure do know how to spoil a man's fun though." Zelda laughed at him and started back toward the castle.  
  
"Don't be such a baby." She mused.  
  
"I'm not the one being a baby here!" Li retorted. As they galloped away down the path towards the market, Li spotted someone in the distance with, what seemed, a broken down carriage.  
  
"Zelda, we should help them."  
  
"Link, we don't have the proper equipment, what could we do?"  
  
"I don't know, but it would be rude not to offer." Li called out a command to his horse and they raced even faster towards the stranger. Li halted his horse before the carriage, and stared down at the hooded figure. His clothes seemed to be drenched and Li couldn't help but feel sorry that this person was stuck out here in the rain. "Hi there. You need any help?" The figure turned around abruptly, shocked at the new voice.  
  
"That is a beautiful horse you have there, mister." Li was surprised when the person spoke and soon realized it was a female by the sound of her voice. "Uhh...thank you..." Zelda rode up beside Li and stopped. The figure seemed to immediately recognize Princess Zelda for who she was and kneeled almost instantly in the mud. Li was surprised at first by her actions, but realized it was law and custom to show such respect towards Royalty.  
  
"Remove your hood, please." Zelda asked very politely. As the figure pulled back her hood, Li's heart came to a complete stop. He couldn't breathe. Her head was still bowed before the princess, but Li instantly recognized the fire like red hair. Oh dear Goddesses...could it be? He thought impatiently to himself, wanting to see the eyes. If he saw them, he'd know. The girl said something which Li could not make out, and raised her head. Dazzling blue eyes met Li's gaze, and he shuttered. He trembled, trying to take in gasps of air but failing. It was her. He looked into her beautiful eyes for a moment before she looked away and at Zelda. Li grew anxious and wanted desperately to look into those eyes again, and he fumbled atop his horse, trying to control his emotions. Zelda seemed to notice and grew rather angry.  
  
"You must be Malon," she said. "I'm sorry, but we cannot possibly help you. We must return to the castle immediately." Zelda glanced at Li and turned to ride off again. " Come." Li made no attempt to follow her, and Zelda grew very impatient. "Come on!" Zelda grabbed the reigns and tried to pull Li's horse along. Li didn't like that one bit.  
  
"No! Zelda, wait!" Before he knew what was happening, he and Zelda were galloping off towards the castle again. Li felt as if he had just met a Goddess herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
It had been two days since Li's encounter with the girl, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Malon...Malon...that was what Zelda had called her. Zelda acted rather oddly that day, and Li was still confused as to why. One thought had crossed his mind...but he found it ridiculous. A princess? Jealous of an extraordinarily beautiful, breath taking farm girl? Ha! Zelda's a princess, what more could she want? Li paced back and forth across his room, fumbling anxiously. He found it a little strange that the princess had never mentioned Malon in her stories. Li was absolutely positive that she was the girl he had been dreaming of.  
  
Tired of pacing about, Li let out a heavy sigh and flopped himself onto his bed. Closing his eyes, he started to drift into a deep sleep....  
  
~Li found himself standing in the middle of a large body of water. He was on top of it though, floating. Spotting an ancient looking mirror, he walked, weightless over to it. Gazing at it, he saw that hideous reflection of the man in black, with those evil, red eyes. Li tried to turn away, but the reflection hissed at him and a black hand reached right through the mirror and grabbed Li's wrist. Screaming, Li tried desperately to pull away, but the grip was growing stronger and the eyes of the demon were burning even brighter...  
  
Then a flash of light, and Li found himself standing now in the middle of a field, surrounded by galloping horses. He could hear a sweet melody coming from somewhere, but he could not tell where it was. Then...the horses moved away and revealed a magnificent creature. Her back was turned, but he could see her fiery hair, burning in bright red flames. It caught the wind as she turned around and whipped at her face. Big, dazzling blue eyes stared upon him and a siren like voice escaped her full lips. Li's heart started beating faster and he tried to approach her, but the wind seemed to sweep her away and in an instant she was gone. Li couldn't see her anywhere, but her voice remained and he could hear it being carried through the sky on the wind...~  
  
  
  
Li jolted out of his dreams and wiped the sweat off his brow. This was the exact same dream he'd been having ever since he met Zelda...who was at the time Mrs. Aedel. It was so vivid this time, he could almost see her standing there in front of him. He knew now for sure; she was definitely the girl. The nightmare before about the black demon Li had also been dreaming about, but he never told Zelda about it.  
  
Li looked out the window and by the look of the sky, it was late afternoon. That's it..he thought to himself. I can't take this anymore. He got out of bed and put his boots and hat on. Being ever so careful, Li crept through the castle, being extra wary of running into anyone that may recognize him..especially Zelda. Exiting the castle, Li found his way to the stables and mounted up a horse. He figured it'd take him about three hours to get to Lon Lon Ranch from here. Squeezing the horse and letting out a yell, Li bolted out of the castle courtyards and made his way to Hyrule Field.  
  
By the time Li had reached the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch, he was exhausted. He had ridden hard for two and a half hours, with no more than a few stops. This was the first time he'd ever even seen the outside of the ranch, and he was very excited. Getting off his horse and grabbing its reigns, Li walked the rest of the way up the steep hill and into the ranch.  
  
Li had never seen anything like this place before. There were two large buildings on either side of him as he entered, and beyond them was a very large corral. There were very high walls enclosing the ranch, and Li could see a tower in one corner overlooking the entire place.  
  
"Hello there." Li jumped as he heard a voice, and looked over to his left. There stood an older looking man, with big eyes and a kindly face. He was somewhat... plump... but seemed good natured. "I'm Talon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch. How can I help ye, lad?"  
  
"Oh, hello. I was just...well, I was wondering if Malon was in?"  
  
"Oh, sure fella. She be out in the corral now. If ye like I'll take ye horse."  
  
"That would be very kind, thank you."  
  
Li started to walk out towards the center of the ranch when a voice stopped him.  
  
"How nice of you to come by." Li spun around and was met with stunning eyes and the warmest smile he'd ever seen. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced."  
  
"Oh..I, uhh...um.." Li stammered uncontrollably, which made the girl in front of him smile even wider.  
  
" I am Malon," she said and put a hand on his own, while gesturing around her with the other. "Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch."  
  
"I am...very, very pleased to meet you." Li grinned sheepishly. He felt like a little child.  
  
"Well, don't you have a name?" Malon gave him a sly smile which drove Li crazy. He was dumbfounded!  
  
"Uhh...oh yes. My name is...Link." Malon's smile disappeared and she removed her hand from his.  
  
"What did you just say-"  
  
"Li! I said my name was Li." He recovered quickly.  
  
"Oh..." Malon looked at him strangely then just shrugged. "Come on! I'll show you around." She said happily as Li stumbled after her.  
  
Li was having the time of his life. The rest of the ranch might have been more interesting at another time, but the fact that he was with Malon made everything else seem so unimportant. She was so easy to talk to, and he felt like just sitting down and telling her his life story. He wanted to tell her everything...but he wasn't sure of how it would affect her. So he decided it was best not to.  
  
Malon took Li up into the tower and showed him the view. Li thought it was just spectacular. She told him stories of her childhood and how her mother died when Malon was very young, but left her best legacy. Malon hummed her mother's song for Li, and he was entranced.  
  
"After my mother died, work on the ranch was almost overwhelming, so my father hired a new hand."  
  
"Did that make things easier?" Li leaned up against a wall and listened to Malon intently.  
  
"No, not at all. Ingo's a big drunk, and he complains about everything." She laughed slightly and shook her head. Goddesses she was beautiful, Li thought to himself. "For a while my father and I began to grow closer...but as the years went on we grew further apart. Then I met my best friend, Link." Li looked at her wonderingly.  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Yeah, Link." She laughed again. "He told me crazy stories about these adventures he went on and how he had to save Hyrule. So I asked him, ' How did you manage to do all of that without me knowing about it?' He told me that once he was through, the Princess Zelda sent him back in time with an ocarina." Li snorted, which made Malon laugh even harder. He knew it was the truth about Link.  
  
"So, where is Link? I'd like to meet him."  
  
"Oh, a while back he had to go to another country. One of his wild adventures."  
  
"Don't you miss him?"  
  
"Well...yes. I do. He was the only one to talk to for miles around. It actually gets quite lonely around here."  
  
"Well, we'll see if we can't fix that." Li gave Malon a small wink and she gave him a huge grin in return.  
  
"So, you're new around here. Where're you from?" Li almost panicked, and tried his best to be sincere without seeming too rude.  
  
"Oh, I come from very, very far away. It took a long time to travel here." He laughed inwardly as he thought of exactly how far....long away he was from his real home.  
  
"I see." Malon smiled at him at gazed out the small window at the sky. Li wanted to be with her forever, and he was about ready to give anything to make that happen. Then he realized how late it was getting.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"What? What is it?" Malon turned her gaze toward him.  
  
"It's getting late, I really should be returning."  
  
"Oh... well, where are you staying?"  
  
"At the castle. It takes quite a while to get there from here." Li blurted out, not noticing the look of disappointment on Malon's face.  
  
"Oh. I see." He did notice the disappointment in her tone, however, and he immediately felt guilty. Did this mean she actually liked him? Li smiled at the thought and looked Malon in the eye.  
  
"Malon...I really hope I can see you again. I rather enjoyed the time we spent together." Malon instantly flashed that warm smile at him, and his heart melted.  
  
"As have I, Li. As have I."  
  
"You don't have to be lonely anymore." Malon walked over to him and gave him a big hug. This was the happiest moment of Li's life.  
  
They walked from the tower back to the stables, and Malon helped him with his horse.  
  
"I'll come back as soon as I get a free moment!" Li called out as he rode away. Malon just smiled at him.  
  
"That might be tricky, considering he's befriended Princess Zelda now," she mumbled under her breath. She rather liked that Li...a strange one he was. But she liked him none the less. It would be good to have a new friend.  
  
Li raced up the steps to his room, hoping Zelda had not been looking for him while he was gone. He was met with a rather angry face when he opened the doors to his bed chambers, and he hurriedly tried to explain.  
  
"I just went out-"  
  
"Where? I have been worried sick, you know! What if something had happened to you?"  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. I'll be sure to let you know before I go riding again."  
  
"See that you do." Zelda huffed an angry breath and stepped aside to let him in. "So, where did you go?" Li took off his boots, trying to avoid the princesses' gaze.  
  
"Oh....no where in particular. I just went around the fields." Zelda looked at him suspiciously and just shook her head.  
  
"Well, Daddy has some business to take care of tonight, so we will be dining alone. It is a nice evening, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a meal out in the courtyard."  
  
"Oh yes, Highness, I would love to." She laughed at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Link, please, call me Zelda, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing, Highness-err..Zelda." Li grinned and reached for his boots that he had just taken off and put them back on.  
  
It was indeed a nice evening, and Li enjoyed the atmosphere around him. The courtyard was such a peaceful place. Li sat on the edge of a pond and listened to Zelda tell him how worried she was the whole day. He couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for making her worry, but he had to admit...it was definitely worth while. Standing up to stretch, Li mistakenly looked down into the pond, and what he saw he did not like.  
  
"Zelda, come here!" Cutting her off in mid sentence, Li yelled to her and she came running over.  
  
"What is it, Link?" Li pointed a shaky finger at his reflection in the pond. "By the Goddesses...." Zelda clutched at her heart and pulled Li away.  
  
"That same reflection, Zelda. That black skin...those burning red eyes, that evil grin, I see it all the time. Even in my dreams...." Pulling away from Zelda, Li wandered back to the pond and looked in again, but saw only himself.  
  
"I...can't believe this. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Zelda asked, breathing heavily.  
  
"Why? What does it mean?"  
  
"I can tell you what it means." Both Li and Zelda jumped as they heard the new voice behind them. Turning around, Zelda's mouth dropped open as she looked at the new person standing before her. Li's eyes widened at the sight, and though he didn't know exactly who this person was, he had a pretty darn good idea. Standing there before them, was Hyrule's own Hero of Time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I decided to add the fifth and sixth chapters together, because it makes things more interesting that way.Yet more cliffhangers. Hope ya got your fill for now, because the next chapter won't be up for a long time. Unless I change my mind. Tell me what you think. Have fun! 


	6. The Truth Unfolds

I can't praise Matt enough for helping me: thanks for letting me steal..err..borrow some of your ideas! *kisses Matt's feet*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters, but this story was my original (and Matt inspired) idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelda's eyes filled with tears as she moved slowly to the ridge of the pond and sat down. Li gazed at the man before him, curious.  
  
"Where is the Master Sword, Zelda?' Zelda sat and said nothing, staring at the ground. "I warned you, I tried to tell you." Link sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You...you're him, aren't you?" Li inspected him closely. The look on Link's face was not a welcoming one.  
  
"Yes, I am he." Link turned suddenly and grabbed Li by the collar of his tunic. "You touched the Sword, didn't you?" Link looked deep into Li's eyes, searching, but Li only stared stupidly back at him. "Did you touch it when you were angry? Did you?!" Link still had a hold of Li's tunic, still searching for something in his eyes.  
  
"I uhh..." Li couldn't think, couldn't speak.  
  
"Yes, he did." Zelda interjected. Link let go of Li and turned toward her.  
  
"I warned you," Link said again. "I know you remember, because you're the only one who does remember everything that happened in my past life." Zelda looked hurt. "I tried to tell you, Zelda, but you didn't listen."  
  
"I- well, how did you expect me to believe such a thing? It's impossible! You can't actually be trying to tell me what I think you are. I won't believe it."  
  
"First of all, it is not impossible. I witnessed the thing myself. And secondly, I'd start believing if I were you." He got a far off look on his face, remembering something, then looked at Li. "...The demon is within him now..."  
  
"What? A demon? I'm kinda lost here.." Li said as Link turned back to face him and let out a bitter laugh.  
  
"Friend, you are more than lost. Come. Zelda, you too. There is much to be told."  
  
Li knelt down on the floor and reached under his bed. Pulling out the sheathed Master Sword, he stood up and handed it to Link.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't touch it anymore." Link unsheathed it and examined it, the blade glittering in the lamplight of the room. It was still somewhat light out, but growing dark rather quickly.  
  
"I still don't understand what's going on here," Li sat down on his bed while Link sighed in despair and glanced at Zelda, who said nor did anything.  
  
"It's completely transferred into his body. There is nothing left in the Sword.." Turning to Li he said, "I'm sorry, young friend. But all hope is lost."  
  
"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"  
  
"It is a long story, but do not worry. I shall tell all."  
  
"You don't even know who I am. Aren't you going to even ask?" Link raised his eyebrows and looked at Zelda, then back at Li.  
  
"Well, I can certainly presume that you're one of my descendants, seeing as how you look exactly like me. Save for the hair and eyes...and seeing as how this could only have happened to one of my kin." Li looked at him utterly confused. How could he know...?  
  
"And you're...ok with this?" Li questioned.  
  
"Well, no. I am not. By bringing you here, Zelda has awoken one of my most dangerous enemies."  
  
"I swear I didn't wake anyone up...and I'm definitely not an enemy. I really didn't have a choice in this matter-"  
  
"That I know, it is not your fault. But listen to me, and you will soon understand."  
  
[ Link proceeded through the door and entered into a large, open room. At first he thought he was outside, but looking up, he could see a ceiling covered by the mist. He stood on a ledge leading out into a vast lake. There was an island in the middle, and he could see a door on the other side. Making sure he had his Zora Tunic on, Link prepared to step into the murky waters. Placing his foot out and expecting to fall into the lake, he found that the water barely came up over his foot. "How convenient," he said to no one. Once past the island, he was just about to reach the opposite door when he heard a metallic sound behind him. Recognizing the sound instantly as a sword being drawn, he tensed up and spun around. On the island stood a dark figure, whom Link could not make out, with a sword and shield. Almost instantly he heard a very high pitched tinkling sound, and knew his faery was trying to communicate with him.  
  
"What is that, Navi?"  
  
"Oh my, oh my! Link, that is Ganon's most evil creation! Be extra wary of him, Link!" Her bell like voice rang into his ears.  
  
"But who is it, Navi?" Link asked again.  
  
"Ooh!" Navi flitted around, panicky. "It is Dark Link! You must conquer yourself!"  
  
"Oh goodie, a new challenge." Link said sarcastically and advanced toward the island.  
  
He approached Dark Link with his Sword pointed, but the dark elfin did not budge. A creepy smile formed on the elf's lips, and as Link came closer the smile turned into a grin.  
  
"I have been waiting desperately for this moment. I will tear your soul to shreds!" Dark Link let out a nasty cackle, and Link took the opportunity to strike. The dark one reacted immediately and mirrored Link's every move, making it hard for Link to succeed. The elfin was as precise and swift as Link was. This demon was his exact opposite! 'You must conquer yourself..' So that's what Navi meant.  
  
The demon was getting more blows in than Link was, and frankly, Link had had just about enough.  
  
"Yeeaaaaarrrg!" Link lunged at the dark elfin with all of his might, anger swelling up in every corner of his body. Dark Link just sidestepped and grinned at the raging Hero. Link turned and breathed heavily, the anger and frustration almost unbearable.  
  
"This will only make me stronger, you fool. Just when you think you have won, that is when I will conquer." Dark Link hissed at the Hero and beckoned him to come forward. "Come and get me!" Link screamed at the top of his lungs and charged at the dark demon who just stood with arms outstretched, waiting...the tip of Link's blade drove itself deep into the demon's stomach, and Link could feel the hatred and anger pouring out of his body and into the Sword. Dark Link flashed an evil grin and whispered softly, "Your hatred blinds you...and your anger has just destroyed you."  
  
"I don't think so." Link twisted his Sword violently. "You're dead." All of a sudden a streak of pain ran up Link's sword arm and he watched in agony as the dark elfin seemed to disappear. His body became mist and it floated in circles around Link, then faded into his Sword which started to jerk violently. Link yelped at the pain and tried to control the Sword with all of his might, sending his magic and energy into it, telling it to calm down. Then there was a beam of light, and a big, wooden chest appeared on the island before him. "Just what I came for," Link sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow and proceeded toward the island once again.]  
  
"It took me my whole second life to figure out exactly what Dark Link meant...and had done. I was so stupid, the truth was right in front of me, and I was too dumb to notice."  
  
"...Your whole second life? What?" Li questioned him.  
  
"After Zelda sent me back, I had all the time in the world to think about my adventures. The course of history was changed, and Ganondorf was stuck outside of the time flow. He was no longer a problem."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Time is a strange thing, young friend." Link sighed and felt the cool metal blade of the Sword, then sheathed it and set it on a table next to Li's bed. "But that also means that this Sword, the Master Sword, is unaffected by time. It is..shall we say...left out of the loop. So whatever happened to it, happened. Trying to alter the past or future will not affect what was. It will forever remain the same." Li almost fell off the bed at his words.  
  
"Are you telling me-"  
  
"Because the Sword is an element in time travel, it is not affected by time. Therefore, when I fought Dark Link and he placed his curse upon this Sword, his evil resided there even after I returned to my own time. It did not alter the circumstances." He sighed again and hung his head. "Like I said, it took me my whole second life to figure it out. By then it was too late."  
  
"You just said 'resided', as in used to...where does it reside now?" Link motioned for Li to come forward. Li got up off the bed and walked over to Link, who put his finger on Li's chest.  
  
"Here."  
  
"No!" Zelda shrieked and came running to Li's side. "You must be mistaken. This whole thing is ridiculous!"  
  
"Is it, Highness? What I say is the truth, and you know it."  
  
"Then how? How is it possible? The Sword would not have allowed such a thing!" Zelda started to tear up again, and Li just stood there, staring at nothing. His eyes were narrowed and his face was cold and grim.  
  
"Part of what you say is true, yes. The Sword would not allow such a thing, to an extent. Dark Link was able to put his magic inside, but it was dormant. The Sword was too powerful for him to overtake, and so he remained un-dead within it." Turning to Li, who still stood glazed over and motionless, he said, "Your anger has revived it. Tell me, when you held the Sword, at any point did you feel a pain run through your arm?" Li suddenly came back to reality and a concerned expression swept over his face.  
  
"Yes...yes, I did. I was mad at Zelda for what she had done, and I lost control."  
  
"That is when he transferred into your body." Link scratched his chin. " 'Your hatred blinds you'...The Sword felt your hatred, and its power was deflected. That was Dark Link's escape."  
  
" 'And your anger has just destroyed you'." Zelda whispered softly. Then, looking back at Link, she said, "Why didn't he revive himself at any other time when you still had the Sword?"  
  
"Think about it. He needed me to get Ganondorf out of the picture, so he could take over. He wanted new meat, someone more vulnerable. He found that someone. Only a descendant of mine would have been able to do this, because only they can wield the Master Sword, and only they can channel their energy into it." Li still stood there, shaking his head. "Now, he will take over our friend's body, slowly. The more he expresses his anger, the more powerful Dark Link will become. He feeds off evil intentions...It is what he's made of." Li closed his eyes at the spoken words and fell against the wall. Slumping down, a look of despair and inevitability was apparent on his face and he let out a deep sigh.  
  
"So...I am the host of evil. That is who I've been seeing in the mirror; in my dreams. My true self." Li gazed up at Link. "Why didn't you destroy the Sword?"  
  
"I would have tried..." Link took a deep breath, and glanced at Zelda. Zelda's eyes widened and her face became an expression of true guilt. It tore at her, and she sank to the ground also.  
  
"I have done it again," she sobbed. "I have destroyed what I care about." Li got up and walked over to Zelda. Sitting down next to her, he put his arm around her.  
  
"Of course you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did. If only I had listened to Link, if only I had let him get to the Master Sword. But how was I to know? Destroy the Master Sword? It was unthinkable! It might have affected our lives for the worse."  
  
"Yes, and after Zelda sent me back, the Sword was locked safely behind the Door of Time again. When I figured it all out and told Zelda...." Link dropped his head and looked at the ground.  
  
"You can say it Link, I know what I did." Zelda put her head in her hands.  
  
"By the Goddesses..." Li said in wonderment. "That's why you sent him away. You were afraid he'd do something to the Sword, and that's why you went after me. You brought me here to protect it from him."  
  
"You catch on quickly, friend." Link said to Li.  
  
"Are you nuts? What made you think I'd be able to defend anything from him? And why didn't you freak out when he showed up?"  
  
"Because the moment she saw your reflection, she believed. Though she didn't want to. And you're right, she was nuts for thinking a pipsqueak like you could take me on in combat." Link flashed a playful grin at Li, who just shook his head. "Sorry. I realize that now probably isn't the best time for jokes." Li got up and walked over to Link.  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why had I been dreaming of Dark Link before all of this happened?"  
  
"...You had?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I...don't know..."  
  
"Maybe I did have magic inside me. Maybe I could foretell the future. Only I was too stupid to realize it."  
  
"Not stupid....would you really have expected all of this to happen? To be brought into a whole new world, a completely unimaginable fantasy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Neither would I. Neither *did* I...." Link laughed as he remembered his childhood...both of them. "My best friend used to tell me the same things. She would tell me that it was impossible to have known my destiny, because I used to think I could have changed it." He sighed and laughed again. "She really did believe me. Oh Malon..." Li's face got frantic all of a sudden and he slapped his forehead.  
  
"Oh crap! Malon!" He didn't take a second glance before he jetted out of the room.  
  
"Noo!! Li!!" Zelda jumped up and started after him, but Link stopped her.  
  
"No, let him go. He has to do what he has to do...he seems like a righteous person, and I'd bet anything that he knows his fate. He won't let it get out of control, and if he does, I'll be there."  
  
"What do you mean? What is he going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, Zelda." She sighed and rested her head on Link's shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry I caused all this trouble."  
  
"Zelda, don't blame yourself. It will only trouble you deeper. I have forgiven you, and you need to forgive yourself....and that goes for everything." He lifted her chin and gave her a small wink. She sighed and stared at the doorway. "Zelda..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Defending the Sword from me wasn't the only reason you brought him here, was it?" Zelda looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. You have a thing for him, don't you?" Zelda sighed and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"....yes."  
  
"But....he doesn't exactly feel the same way, does he?"  
  
"I don't think so. The first time he told me about his dreams, I knew they were of Malon." Link raised his eyebrows and stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me." Link smiled. So, the good taste does run in the family..he thought.  
  
****************  
  
Ooh boy, the end is near. *sigh* Who knows what'll happen? Well, if you like this one, please review (even if you didn't like it). Your reviews will inspire me to post the final chapter soon, so...start writing! Tootles. 


	7. Destiny

I can't praise Matt enough for helping me: thanks for letting me steal..err..borrow some of your ideas! *kisses Matt's feet*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters, but this story was my original (and Matt inspired) idea.  
  
  
  
Li raced his horse up through the gates of Lon Lon Ranch and jumped off before he was completely stopped. Running to the door of their house he spotted Ingo walking from the stables. It was nearly midnight, and Li guessed that Malon's father was well asleep by now.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. Is Malon still awake? I need to speak to her." Ingo gave Li a cold look and continued walking. "Excuse me, did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard you loud and clear, you nosy brat. That damned girl went off somewhere, over to Lake Hylia. I can't understand why she'd go so late at night. I bet ya she's up to something..." Li was already mounted and gone by the time Ingo had said Lake Hylia. Malon was right about Ingo...  
  
He had to tell Malon everything, even though it sounded crazy. Whether she would believe him or not, he had to tell her.  
  
Stopping outside the entrance to the ranch, he looked from left to right trying to remember which way to go to get to the lake. He remembered passing by the gates on his riding trip with Zelda, he just couldn't remember where those gates were. He was losing time and it began to anger him...As the anger grew stronger his body weakened and he felt a wave of restlessness wash over him. There were hints of a red fire burning beneath the green of his eyes, and in an instant he knew the exact location of the lake.  
  
"Go!" Li squeezed his horse and they took off to the right, down the dusty road. Dark Link's knowledge of the land led Li straight to his destination. "At least you're good for something, you dark demon." Li growled at the evil elfin he now knew was growing within him and tried to subside his anger. As he felt the presence within him struggling to take complete control, Li tried harder to relax himself. Closing his eyes and taking big breaths, Li realized that it was also the dark elf that had led him to Malon before. He wouldn't have found Lon Lon Ranch otherwise, having not ever been there. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "Unbelievable." Li could feel the tension rising again, and he tried to steady it.  
  
...give in to your anger...  
  
Li's eyes shot open as he heard the words echo through his head.  
  
...you will never last...  
  
...your anger will destroy you...  
  
"You haven't defeated me yet and you never will, because I won't let you. So shut...the hell...up." Li smiled and sat atop his stationary horse, awaiting the demon's reply, but it never came. He felt control over his own body again. I'm winning so far, but that won't last for long...he thought to himself.  
  
Only a few feet away from the entrance to the lake, he yelled out to his horse and they shot off, gaining speed to jump the gates. Once inside, he proceeded to look for Malon and was surprised at how large the lake was. It would have been nice if Zelda had let him look at it...  
  
"Don't let yourself get angry...don't let him control you..." Li told himself. He concentrated on finding Malon and headed off toward a long wooden bridge. It led to a distant island, and Li was pretty sure he spotted someone there.  
  
"Malon!" Li jumped off his horse and ran over to her. She was standing near a very tall tree on the island, and she spun around upon hearing her name.  
  
"Li!" He grabbed her in a strong embrace and did not let go for quite a while. She returned his hug and rubbed his back.  
  
"Why are you out here all by yourself so late? " Completely ignoring his question, she continued to stroke his back.  
  
"Good to see you so soon. Are you alright? You seem upset." He loosened up a bit and looked into her eyes. It felt so good to be held by her...  
  
"Malon, I know I've only met you once, but I feel as if I've known you for a lifetime. I must tell you something."  
  
"Of course, Li. I will tell you right now that you have my trust." She gave him that warm smile of hers, and he relaxed immediately, smiling back at her.  
  
"I went to the ranch looking for you..." She sighed and just shook her head.  
  
"It was Ingo, I think he was drunk again. I don't like to be around when he's drunk, even though my father's there. Besides, I like it out here."  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault." Her smile immediately returned. Li felt so comfortable with her, so...safe. "So..you were going to tell me something? I'm all ears."  
  
Li felt relaxed as her told her his entire story, though he was afraid she wouldn't believe him. But..Malon was open and compassionate, and when he was through she didn't look at him like he was insane. Li really appreciated that. He also appreciated the fact that she never once interrupted him; let him spill his guts right there in one long breath.  
  
"I'll understand if you think I'm crazy...but I had to tell you the truth." Malon's smile had faded a while ago, and she sighed.  
  
"Li," He prepared himself for the worst. " I don't think you're crazy."  
  
"You....you don't?" She laughed and her eyes lit up.  
  
"Of course not. The first day I met you, you told me you were Link. Right then and there I knew something weird was going on. And the resemblance..." She tilted her head and stared into his eyes. "It was your eyes; they told me you were not Link." Li blushed and was all of a sudden at a loss for words.  
  
"You believe me? You actually believe me?" He breathed out.  
  
"Li...this might sound a bit awkward, but I already knew most of what you told me."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Link told me...he told me everything. He told me about the enchantment and the Sword. I'll admit that even then I didn't entirely believe him, but I do now." She stroked his cheek with her hand. "And I believe you." Li closed his eyes at her touch and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Malon, do you...have feelings for Link?" He opened his eyes so he could see her response.  
  
"Not the kind you think. We're best friends, Li. I don't have the feelings for him like the ones I have for you right now. It is if I have known you for a lifetime, also.." Li's heart leapt at her words and he didn't know what to do, so Malon did it for him. Leaning forward, she draped her arms around Li's neck and kissed him so deeply, he thought he'd die right then and there. His emotions swirled inside of him and for 5 seconds he completely forgot about the demon inside him; he was lost forever. Or so it seemed. Breaking the kiss, Malon opened her eyes and looked into Li's. "I wanted to do that before it was too late." Taking in her words, Li's heart sank as he realized he could not be with her forever. Seeming to read Li's mind, Malon said, "Li, sit with me here for a while. Please." Li smiled sadly at her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Of course." Taking her hand, Li sat against the tree with Malon and stared out across the lake. "Do you ever swim in there?" Li asked Malon, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him.  
  
"Oh no, the water is enchanted. You'd surely die unless you had a special type of tunic."  
  
"The Zora Tunic?"  
  
"Yes." Malon turned her head and stared at Li. "I know what you're thinking." Returning her gaze, Li raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? What am I thinking?" Malon turned away and sighed. Li jumped to his feet, pulling Malon with him. "You listen to me...you're not going anywhere. I won't let you!" A jolt of pain coursed throughout Li's body, and he felt the dark elf trying to take over him again.  
  
"Li!" Malon caught him in her arms and started sobbing over him. "I can't live without you, you promised me I would never be lonely again. Please..." Li regained control and weakly straightened himself.  
  
"I can't withstand much longer." She smiled and brushed back a strand of his black hair. "There's no changing your mind, is there?" Li asked as he wiped away her tears.  
  
"Not a chance." She looked at him desperately for a moment, and he read her mind. He put his hands on her face, stroking it, then leaned forward and stole another kiss. This one laseted for a much longer time, and was much more passionate. Malon brought her arm around and let her fingers play on Li's neck, begging him never to let her go. They would remain in each other's arms forever.  
  
The water swallowed them whole, and they floated down and down....their lips never parting. At the last second they both opened their eyes and at last broke the kiss, and there was an unspoken 'I love you' as their souls were swept away.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Link got onto his horse, Epona, after watching the woman he loved join Li in death. If only he had told her...  
  
Riding back to the castle he immediately found Zelda and told her what had happened. She cried endlessly, telling him that it wasn't just the fact that he had died, but in the arms of another woman. She never even got to say goodbye.  
  
Link felt somewhat sorry for her, but he knew it was for the best. He would always regret losing his best friend like that, not ever telling her how he really felt. He wondered if it was actually worth it, enchanting his Sword to allow Dark Link to harvest his power there, for the price it had cost him. Zelda was right, the Sword would not have allowed Dark Link to do that, not without Link's help anyway. He probably could have defeated Ganon by himself, but the power of the dark elf in his Sword reassured his victory. He sighed thinking about this and lay down in his bed after a hard day's work...the Master Sword resting safely at his side once again.  
  
****************  
  
Eep! Well, that was kinda...*ahem* Me and my twisted brain. Heh, evilness pays off...sometimes. 


End file.
